


LA Road Trip

by JillHayes



Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Los Angeles, Road Trips, Southern Baptist Drama, polaroids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillHayes/pseuds/JillHayes





	1. Chapter 1

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.” Gareth said as he shut the trunk of the car. Laurel walked down the steps of their apartment building, camera bag in tow. 

“I still can’t believe that the last time we went on vacation you chose Mount Rushmore.” Gareth pushed up the sleeves of his flannel and leaned against the car.

“Thomas Jefferson was a great man and politician.” She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the passenger door, yelling over her shoulder, “he still owned slaves!”

“Who didn’t own slaves at that time though?” Gareth asked as he opened the car door.

Laurel leaned back in her seat and slid her sunglasses on. “Alexander Hamilton.” Gareth groaned as he started the car. 

 

“Gareth, turn off your stupid audiobook, I want to listen to music.” Laurel reaches up to the stereo and tries to take out his CD. 

“When you drive, you can listen to music, I want to finish this.” Laurel sits back in her seat and huffs, “Laurel, come on.” He reaches across the console laying his hand on her leg.

“Gareth, I don't want to listen to Game of Thrones, I'd rather just watch the show.”  Gareth rolls his eyes where Laurel can't see, due to his sunglasses. 

“Laurel, you don't even like watching the show with me.” She hits the eject button on the stereo and looks over at him.

“I don't like watching with you, because you talk throughout the whole thing.” She hooks her phone up to the aux cord and plays Arctic Monkeys because she knows Gareth hates them. 

“Laurel, come on.” 

 

Gareth reached for the aux cord, but Laurel quickly smacked his hand away. He gasped in an overly dramatic way.

“All you play is audiobooks and your hick music, so now I’m in control of the radio.” She turned and smiled at him as he pouted.

“The radio of my own car is being held captive under a dictatorship.” He huffed while relaxing into his seat.

“It’s not a dictatorship, it’s just an extension of the tenth amendment.” Laurel drew her legs into the seat and took Gareth’s hand in hers.  

“So basically the same thing.” He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She rolled her eyes at him and thought of how to keep them out of a 39 hour argument. 

“The executives need a way to expand into other areas to fix things what they can’t do themselves.”

“Damn liberal.” He said while bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

 

“Laurel, can you drive for a little bit? My shoulder is getting kind of stiff.”  Gareth asks once he’s finished filling the car with gas, “Yeah, sure.”  She gets out of the passenger side and Gareth gets in as Laurel opens the driver’s side door.  “Where’s your blanket?”  Gareth asks, looking around the seat, “It’s in the back, do you want it?”  He turns around to look for it, “Yeah, and your pillow.”  She turns around and grabs them, handing them to him.  “Is that better? Do you need a meal to eat too?”  He looks back at her after situating himself with the pillow and blanket, “Ha ha, you’re so funny, just drive, I’m already tired of being in this car.  Why didn’t we fly?”  Laurel starts the car up and heads out of the gas station, “Because, this is the best way to figure out how not to constantly get angry with each other.  Being confined in a small space for this long will be good for us.  Your words, not mine.”  

 

Gareth moved so he was on his side facing Laurel, a sleepy smile resting on his lips, “your liberal kumbaya ways must be rubbing off on me.”

She looks over at him and starts tapping on the brakes. It’s at the point when you don’t know if you should call it day or night and they’re practically alone on the Indiana highway. She watches as a look of panic makes it’s way onto his face.

“Laurel Healy do not mess up my baby.” He says as he sits back up, looking around trying to figure out any way he could stop her. She holds on for another few seconds before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the road. She can hear Gareth sigh and lean back into the seat, pulling her blanket up underneath his chin and trying his best to fit his legs in the seat.

“You’re such an Indiana man. Just worried about your car.” Laurel says, flipping through the radio, settling on an old John Mayer song. 

“Whatever you say.” He practically yawns out. I glance over at him as he struggles to keep his eyes open. She turns up the song and focuses on the miles of highway laid out before her. It only takes a few minutes for Gareth, with Laurel’s blanket wrapped around him like she usually does, to start softly snoring. 

 

“Gareth, honey, wake up.”  Laurel gently rubs his shoulder, his head shoots up as he tries to adjust his eyes.  “What is it? What’s wrong?”  She unbuckles her seatbelt and leans her head back, “I’m really tired, can you drive?”  He snuggles back into the blanket, “Just pull into a hotel, Lo.”  She sits up to look at him, and pulls the blanket away, “Gareth, I pulled over so we could switch, I really don’t want to stay in some shitty motel.”  He turns to face her and grabs her hand, “Fine, I’ll drive for a bit so you can sleep.”


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the car rattling. I sit up and look around at appears to be nothing but a dimly lit house at the end of the road. Gareth seems to be struggling to hold his eyes open as the dash clock reads 12:45. 

“Gareth.” I start to put my shoes on, it becoming apparent that we’d be getting out at the end of the path. 

He looks over at me with a sleepy smile on his lips. I look back at the dwindling gravel path and stare in awe at the cute farm house in front of me.

“Welcome to casa de Ritter.” He smirks, obviously pleased with himself. “I was about to pull into a hotel about an hour ago until I realized we weren’t but an extra 45 miles out of here and decided not to stop into a sketchy hotel like the one from that movie you made me watch.”

I roll my eyes at him for forgetting a classic and start to get out of the car. 

 

“Gareth, I don’t want to bother your parents, they’re probably sleeping.”  He reaches into the pot on the front porch and grabs a key out. 

“It’ll be fine, Laurel, my dad might still be up.”  He opens the front door and Laurel picks her suitcase up off the porch and follows him inside.  She looks around and sees pictures of Gareth from high school with his little sister right by his side, and other family pictures.  

“The kitchen light is on, I’m gonna see who’s in there.”  He sets his bag down and heads into the kitchen.  After a second, she decides to follow him in there.  

“Laurel! It feels like we haven’t seen you guys in forever!”  Nora exclaims as she runs up to Laurel, giving her a hug.  

“Your home is so cute, and those pictures of Gareth are absolutely adorable.”  Gareth gives her an ‘I’m gonna kill you’ look and Nora smiles at them, “Well, you two must be exhausted, head onto bed and I will make you breakfast in the morning.”  

Gareth wraps an arm around Laurel’s waist, “Come on, I’m sure you’re dying to see the room I grew up in.”  

 

I lead the way up the steps, Gareth’s hand lazily intertwined with mine as he carries one of our smaller bags. I looked around at the pictures hanging on the wall. There were ones with what I assumed was Gareth running around the back yard on his chubby toddler legs. The one that caught my attention was a young Gareth holding a newborn Cathy swaddled in a fluffy pink blanket. I looked back at Gareth smiling and notice him looking off at another spot on the wall. I follow his gaze and notice a newer looking frame. As I walk up the last two steps I start to make out what seems to be the Washington Monument. We stood side by side, Gareth with his arm around my waist and I with my hand resting on his chest, and looked at ourselves only a few weeks ago. Gareth was on one knee as he slid my ring onto my third finger. I looked up at Gareth and placed a kiss on his cheek. Both of us not talking, but love radiating between us. 

“Come on, let's go to bed.” Gareth takes my hand and leads me down the hallway. He stops at the last room and slowly opens the door and allowed for me to walk in first. The walls are bare but a few framed photos, posters, and a framed signed poster of George W. Bush. 

“Really?” I turn and look at him over my shoulder. He just shrugs and holds up his hands. 

“I’m republican, what else would you expect.” I just shake my head at him and start getting ready for bed. Only just now noticing that we’d have to share a twin bed for the night. 

“My parents way of making sure I didn’t sneak any girls in during high school.” He looks down at his feet, blushing. I just laugh at him as he heads towards his bed and throws himself down on it. He opens his arms and I tuck myself into his side. He kisses my forehead as we drift off to sleep.

 

“Laurel, wake up.”  Gareth leans over the bed, kissing Laurel on the temple, “What?”  She says, pushing his shoulder, “Laurel, my mom made breakfast, come on so we can head out soon.”  She sits up, “What’s the rush, Gareth?  We are on our own time.”  He takes a seat next to her, “Laurel, you really don’t want to hang around this town for too long, it’s not your thing.”  She gets out of bed and walks out of the room, “Gareth, come on, I’m hungry.”  She gets to the bottom of the stairs and is greeted by Nora, with the biggest smile on her face.  “Laurel, when do you guys have to get back on the road?”  Gareth walks behind Laurel and grabs two plates off the counter, “As soon as possible, mom.  We are probably going to leave after breakfast.”  Laurel rolls her eyes and grabs a plate from him, “No, we can stay for a while, we’ll have to leave by tonight though.  I wanna see around the town a bit.”  Nora claps her hands together as Laurel and Gareth fill their plates, “Perfect, because it is Sunday, and everyone at the church misses Gareth so much and are just so excited to meet you, Laurel.”  She looks over at Gareth with a terrified expression, “Mom, I don't know, I don't want to put Laurel through that.” Nora looks over at him with her hands on her hips, “Gareth Michael Ritter, when was the last time you attended church?” He looks down at his plate and then back up at his mom, “I don't know.” Nora sighs and walks to the kitchen table, “You're going, can you go get your sister to make sure she eats before we go?” 

 

I watched as Gareth and Nora stared at each other, just as I imagined they had done numerous times during his teen years. Finally, Gareth sighed,walked to Nora, wrapped his arms around her from behind the chair, and placed a kiss atop her head.

“Yes Momma. I’ll check on Cathy as soon as Laurel and I are done eating.” Nora patted his arm and started to get up. 

“I’m going to check on your father.” Nora picked up her coffee and started to head out of the kitchen. Gareth sighed and muttered “Shit.” under his breath. 

“Gareth Michael Ritter!” Nora yelled from the other room.

Gareth leaned back against the counter and shook his head. I get from my chair and walk into his arms. 

“Come on love, Cathy is waiting.” 

 

“Cathy, are you up? Mom made breakfast.” Gareth opens her door Laurel’s hand in his other one. 

“Gareth?” She looks up from doing her hair. 

“Hey sis.” She jumps out of her chair and runs over to him, leaping into his arms. Laurel lets go of Gareth’s hand so he can hug his sister. “Laurel, oh my gosh!”  She goes from Gareth, over to Laurel, “When did you guys get here? Mom said you were going to LA for a week or so.”  They decide to start heading downstairs. 

“We got here around one last night, I figured we should stop here instead of a random hotel.”  Once they get back to the kitchen, Laurel sits back down at her seat, while Gareth leans against the counter, as Cathy make herself a plate.  

“How’s school going, Cathy?”  Laurel asks, making random conversation. 

“It’s alright, I guess.”  Laurel can almost see Gareth’s big brother instincts kick in. 

“What’s wrong Cath?”  She takes a seat across from Laurel and starts eating her breakfast. 

“I just don’t fit in there.  Mom and dad want me to stay for the rest of the semester before I decide I want to go somewhere else, so I’m stuck.”  Gareth sits down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

“You’ll figure it out, monkey.”  He says, using the nickname he gave her when she was little. 

“I want to move out of Indiana, Gareth. Like you did.”  He pulls back and looks over at Laurel before looking back at his sister. 

“Cathy, do you even know what you want to do yet?”  She nods her head, smiling. 

“I want to work for the government, like you do.  But not for a republican senator, probably for the third party.”  Laurel looks at Gareth, snickering, she knows the fact that she said she wanted to work third party bothered Gareth more than the fact that his little sister is growing up.

“Cathy, are you sure?  That’s a huge commitment, I mean, I am at the office from 6 in the morning till sometimes 2 in the morning, it’s a big thing.”  Cathy turns to Laurel. 

“Laurel, what do you think?”  She’s completely caught off guard, she doesn’t know how to handle this kind of conversation.

“Umm, I think that if you have your heart set on something, and you know it’s what you want to do, you should go after it.”  Gareth looks at Laurel with an expression she can’t figure out, “You need to make sure you’re happy before anything else, Cathy.  It’s hard to do, but it’s the most important thing, that’s what I told myself when I moved to LA.”  Cathy nods and looks down. 

“Wait, so why are you living in DC, then?”  Before Laurel can start talking out of her ass, Nora and Sam walk into the kitchen. 

“Are we ready to go?”  Gareth looks at Laurel, who is still in her pajamas. 

“I will go get changed really quick, you guys head on, me and Gareth will follow behind.”  Laurel goes upstairs to change as Gareth follows behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

I pull on the one nice dress I brought, a burgundy dress with embellishments on the shoulders, and a pair of black heels. I brushed through my hair as Gareth buttoned the final button on his shirt. Our eyes connect in the mirror as Gareth walks towards me and wraps his arms around my waist.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

“Will you help me tie my tie?” He asks as he tucks his head in my neck. I turn around in his arms and loosely wrap my arms around his neck.

“Gareth you know how to tie your own tie.” He groans and leans his head back.

“I know, but it’s cuter when you do it.” I sigh and pick up his tie from the dresser behind us and fix his tie as I had to do for Luke in our high school days. He smiles at me and leans down to press a kiss to my cheek. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Gareth runs his thumb over the back of my hand as we sat in the car outside the red brick church.

“It's a part of who you are, of course I wanna do this.” I watch as a smile spreads across his face. We cross the small parking lot, hand in hand and as we enter the small church I can feel every head turn towards us. Everyone is standing in small groups socializing, but now they've focused on us and our intertwined hands. Gareth turns to the closest male to him and shakes his hand. 

“Jim this is my girlfriend Laurel. Laurel this is Jim Watson, my high school football coach.” I reach out to shake Jim’s hand and make sure to tease Gareth over his stereotypical Indiana high school football days later. This goes on for a while as I meet Ms.Betty from down the street, Pam who taught him english in middle school, and Mr.Dean the county judge. I look up for a moment and make eye contact with Cathy who is clinging to Nora a few pews down and is looking around with fear. I excuse myself from the conversation of who just married who and start walking towards Cathy with my hand held out. She runs to me, latches on, and Nora and I share a look of understanding and gratitude before we step outside. 

“I’m sorry.” Cathy says after we’ve sat in silence on the hood of our car for a few minutes. I open my arms and she rushes into them, hugging me as tight as she could. I stand silent as her breathing starts to become more regular. 

“Are you ready to go back in?” I ask as I gently pat her arm. She nods her head and stands up straight. I hold out my hand for her and we walk back in the church hand in hand, just as Gareth and I had done only short while before. 

As we enter the church Cathy runs back to Nora and Nora mouths a “thank you” to me as I smile in return. I look around as most have been seated in their pew and try to find Gareth. I walk through the sea of “oh you're a documentarian” and “wait you're on the other side of the aisle”s and I finally see that checkered shirt I’ve tried to throw out time and time again. I stop when I lay eyes on a blonde with her hand lying on Gareth’s bicep. She's smiling and tilting her head while I can tell Gareth’s jaw in tensed as well as his back. I walk towards them and place my hand on Gareth's arm, pushing the blonde’s off in the process, and press a kiss to his cheek.

“There you are Gare.” I smile the fakest smile as I slide my hand down his arm, linking my arm through his and place my other hand on his bicep. “Who's this.” I ask as I turn and finally acknowledge the blonde.

“This is Mary Anne, we went to school together.” Gareth says after clearing his throat. He adjusts his tie as Mary Anne stares at him, waiting for him say more. 

“Oh it's so nice to meet you.” I say as I reach my left hand out for her to shake.

“You too.” She mutters. As I pull my hand back I turn my hand so that my ring catches the sun. I watch as Mary Anne’s eyes practically fall out of her head. I smirk and lean into Gareth as he wraps his arm around my waist. “Congrats you guys.” She says as she stares down at her shoes.

“Thank you Mary Anne.” Gareth says as he smiles down at me. “Mom finally let me have Nana’s ring. I guess she knew I had found my one.” I look up at him to find him still staring at me, I couldn’t stop a blush from forming on my cheeks. I turn my attention back to Mary Anne who looks like a puppy that had just been kicked. 

“I always thought Doris’ ring was gorgeous.” She said, almost too quiet to hear. “Shame it’s being worn by some city slicker.” She crossed her arms, looking so pleased with herself.

“Well better it be on my hand than some crazy bitch who can’t get over a high school relationship.” Gareth’s jaw dropped as Mary Anne’s entire face tensed. I was glad that we were the only ones in the small section of the chapel. The last thing I needed was for the entire North Judson Baptist congregation to hate me, but there was no way in Hell I was going to let this obsessed, bitchy, small town homecoming queen degrade me in front of Gareth. 

“Well we had better get going. Oh there’s Mom hollering for us. See you later Mary Anne.” Gareth dragged me away as Mary Anne had opened her mouth, another insult ready, I’m sure. 

We sat through the service with Gareth’s family, Mary Anne occasionally shooting glares at me, to which I would just smile and wave until Gareth took both my hands in his. As we passed her on our way out of the church I looked over at her and said “well bless your heart.”

 

“Gareth, honey, did you get to talk to Mary Anne?”  Nora asks as they’re being seated at the restaurant that apparently is a Sunday tradition. 

“Yeah mom, I did.”  He says, shutting her down right off the bat.  “Well, how was she?”  He lets out a huff and looks up at his mom, “You live here with her, you know how she’s doing.”  Laurel giggles as she looks through the menu, “Laurel, how did you enjoy the church?”  Nora asks, ignoring Gareth.  “It was nice, I never really went to church, only on Christmas and Easter so, it was different.”  

They make small talk for a little bit until after they order, which is when Nora decides to bring up some wedding talk.  “Have you two decided on a date for the wedding yet?”  Laurel almost chokes on her water and looks up at Gareth, “Not yet mom, but we are gonna start working on that soon.”  

He rests his hand on Laurel’s leg to relax her a bit, “I never planned on getting married so, I have no idea what to do.”  Laurel lets out a nervous laugh, “That’s alright sweetie, that’s what we are here for.”  

Gareth can tell she’s getting a bit uneasy and scoots his chair closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and leaning into her, “Just relax, just tell her what she wants to hear.”  Laurel lets out a breath, “I’m fine, Gareth.”  He kisses her on the cheek and then leans back in his chair.  

“Gareth, why don’t you guys stay a little longer?  We love having you here.”  He picks up their smaller suitcase and opens up the door, “We have to get going, we want to get there as soon as possible and we still have like twenty-something hours left to drive.”  Laurel hugs Nora and Sam and heads out to where Cathy is to say goodbye, while Gareth carries their stuff out to the car.  

“You’ll be alright, Cathy.  If you need anything, call us.”  She hugs Laurel and Gareth goes back to say goodbye to his parents before heading back to the car with Laurel.  They pull out of the driveway with Nora and Cathy waving from the door.  

“So... you played football in high school?”  Laurel rested her chin in the palm of her hand across the middle console, “Don’t.”  Gareth reaches up and grabs her hand, “Don’t even think about making fun of me, I was really good.”  Laurel laughs at him, “Oh, were you now?”  

He reaches over to the stereo to turn up their music, Laurel smacks his hand away, “I don’t think so, you have some explaining to do.”  

He throws his hands up, “What do you want to know?”  Laurel takes his hand back in hers and kisses his palm, “So, what’s the deal with Mary Anne?”  

“Mary Anne was my high school sweetheart, everyone thought we would end up married.  Then, I moved to DC.”  She looks up at him, “When did you…?”  

“We broke up a few months before I met you, actually.  We did long distance for a couple years, but it just wasn’t working.  We’d become two completely different people and I wasn’t in love with her anymore.”  She places another kiss on his hand, “I’m sorry Gareth, but now you have me!”  He chuckles and looks at her quickly before looking back to the road.  

“Laurel, why’d you get so jealous back at the church when we were talking to Mary Anne?”  She gets slightly offended and looks from him to the road ahead, “First off, I was not jealous.  Second, we weren’t talking to Mary Anne, she was all over you, and I just happened to come stand with you while she flirted.”  

“Laurel, you were jealous.  That’s alright, we are engaged.”  She starts getting a bit aggravated with him, “Gareth, seriously, I wasn’t jealous.  I was just making sure she knew who she was dealing with.”  He smiles over at her, “I had it under control, she wasn’t going to take me from you.”  

“Pfft, had it under control,” Laurel mutters. “I know you too well, you were so tense, you didn’t know what to do.”  Now it’s Gareth’s turn to get offended, “Laurel, do you not trust me?”  She shakes her head, “I do trust you, I don’t trust her.  Did you hear what she said to me?”  He puts his hand on her leg, “Laurel, you weren’t necessarily being the nicest to her, either.”  He knows he shouldn’t have said it, but he couldn’t help it.  

“Are you taking her side on this? Really?”  He repositions himself, taking his hand off her leg, ready for the inevitable.  “I’m not siding with her, I’m just saying, maybe you should’ve been a little bit more reasonable.”  

“A little bit more reasonable? Gareth, what if my ex was flirting with me, what would you have done?”  He sits up a bit more and whispers, “I would’ve punched him.”  

“You would have what? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, Gareth.”  He lets out a breath, “I probably would punch him, Laurel.”  She sits back in her seat, “That’s what I thought, so don’t tell me I was being unreasonable.”  

After about 30 minutes of an awkward silence in the car, Gareth decides to speak up, “Do you need to stop to use the bathroom or anything?”  She shakes her head no, and goes back to her phone. 

“Laurel, come on, I’m sorry.  I was a dick.”  She stays silent, “Laurel, baby, talk to me.”  He reaches over and rubs her forearm with his thumb, “I love you, please forgive me.”   

     “I wasn't jealous.” I muttered. Gareth sighed and put his hand back on the wheel.

     “Then what would you call that?” I smirked and set my phone down.

     “I was just claiming what is mine.” I watched as Gareth gulped.

     “What's that supposed to mean?” He asked tentatively. 

     “That means you are mine,” I unbuckle my seatbelt and sit on my knees, leaning in close to him, “you're mine and only mine.” I run my thumb over his bottom lip and he lets out a gasp. “These are mine.” I run my hand down his chest and over the forming bulge in his pants. I place a kiss on his neck as his breath hitches. “And this is mine.” 

“Laurel.” Gareth groans.

“Hm?” I tilt my head to the side, playing innocent.

“You're gonna have to stop or we're gonna have to pull over so I can fuck your brains out.” I gasp and sit back in my seat. He sighs and relaxes but I can’t help but to imagine Gareth and I intertwined in the back on some side road. I lean against the door and pull one of my legs up in the seat. I stare at his profile for a moment before slowly starting to unbutton my top. Gareth stares out of the corner of his eyes as I slide my shirt down my arms and toss it into the back seat.

“Laurel.” Gareth looks over at me as he slowly starts to merge in the other lane, someone blows their horn as they go racing by. He jerks the car back over as I laugh. “Fuck it, we're pulling over.” 

“Gareth the next exit isn’t for another five miles.” Gareth chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe it is, but there’s an old highway turn off in less than a mile.” No sooner than the words had left his mouth he was pulling off onto an excuse of a highway. It was a unpaved dirt road that led into this alcove. Gareth parked the car close to the tree line before leaning over the console and feverishly placing his lips on mine. It didn’t take long for us to be tangled in the backseat, Gareth’s shirt laying in the floorboard, my shorts and his jeans laying only a few inches away. Gareth’s lips were attached to my neck when my camera bag, shoved under the seat, caught my eye.

“Gareth hang on.” I pressed against his chest and he sat up and gave me a confused look. I reached down and pulled the Polaroid out of one of the side pockets. 

“Laurel are you sure about this? It didn’t really go over that well the last time.” Gareth looked at me with cautious eyes. I leaned in and pressed a kiss right below his ear.

“Trust me.” I whispered in his ear. I pressed a gentle kiss to his neck as he sighed. As I leaned back against the seat I turned on the camera. Gareth took one of my hands, pressed a kiss to the back of it, and he flipped us over as smoothly as he could in the compact backseat. I looked down at him, his hair was a tousled mess, his lip held hostage by his teeth. I raised the camera and immortalized the moment when I had him under my control. I lowered my lips to his neck  and started working my way down his chest till I was just above the band of his boxers. Gareth took the camera from me as I hooked my fingers inside the band. I gave him a teasing look, just barely in view from behind my eyelashes, as he snapped a picture. 

There was a cluster of Polaroids scattered throughout the floorboard amongst what remained of our clothes. Gareth’s lips were attached to my neck, surely leaving quite a few marks, as I straddled his waist. His hands were digging into my lower waist as I slowly lowered myself onto him. The car was quickly full of moans and hushed curse words. I tucked my head into Gareth’s neck as we both became sloppier with our movements. 

“Fuck.” Gareth groaned as he hit his high, with myself following just a few seconds after. I leaned back and we smiled at each other, a silent expression of love following a not so silent one. “Come on love we should get dressed, we’re behind schedule as it is.” 

 

“Laurel, can you drive for a bit?”  It was pitch black outside, around midnight, and Gareth was exhausted from driving all day.  

“But I don’t want to.”  Laurel whines as she stretches her back out.  “Laurel, I’ve been driving since this morning, I need sleep.”  

“Fine, pull over and we can switch.”  He pulls over to the shoulder and Laurel unbuckles, getting out of the car.  “Gareth, move over here so I can get in the driver’s seat.”  He unbuckles, slowly, before sliding across the center console onto the passenger’s side.  

“You’re so lazy.”  Laurel says, rolling her eyes at him before closing the door.  She hops into the driver’s seat and takes off trying to get them out of Nebraska.


End file.
